Stuvany Inglen
You must get cleared by Vana Sage before Stuvany Inglen will speak to you. Rescue the Lok Revenant Quest Category: Nym's Theme Park Level: 65 Description: Infiltrate the Sulfur Lake Pirate Hideout and rescue a member of the Lok Revenants. Reward: *Money: 2000 credits *Collection Update: Lok Revenants Pirate Collection - Prisoner Rescue Collection Optional: Combat involved. Tasks: *Find the Prisoner. **Turn left at the top branch, prisoner is past the bridge at: /way white -2869 -724 prisoner; *Escort prisoner **You'll have to move on your tippedo toes here, there is a three minute timer and the extraction point is outside the cave at the waypoint, not just when you exit the cave. Make sure the prisoner stays within 15m of you, and also at the end there is a 40m tall hill so make sure to walk very slowly up that or go around it. **Reach the extraction point to complete the task. *Wait for shuttle. **Talk to the prisoner to get a comm from Nym congratulating you on your work. *Return to Stuvany Inglen Steal the Mined Ore Get cleared by Jinkins before talking to Stuvany again. Quest Category: Nym's Theme Park Level: 60 Description: Infiltrate the Imperial Mine and steal samples of the ore being mined there. Reward: *XP: 48631 (Quest Combat) *Money: 33000 credits *Collection Update: Lok Revenants Pirate Collection - Steal Mined Ore Collection. *Completing the collection also rewards you with 143440 XP Optional: Combat involved. Tasks: *Find the Imperial Mine. *Steal the mined ore by clicking on the boxes that can be found at the following locations: /way white 6498 39 3907 Ore 1; /way white 6500 19 4001 Ore 2; /way white 6627 -9 4034 Ore 3; /way white 6607 -3 3892 Ore 4; /way white 6633 -38 3951 Ore 5; /way white 6661 -10 4072 Ore 6; /way white 6526 0 4063 Ore 7; /way white 6473 21 3973 Ore 8; /way white 6629 -10 4069 Ore 9; /way white 6595 -34 3901 Ore 10; *Return to Stuvany Inglen Steal the Lab Data Get cleared by Kole before talking with the NPC again. Quest Category: Nym's Theme Park Level: 62 Description: Infiltrate the Imperial Research Facility and steal the lab data being collected. Reward: *52630 (Quest Combat) *Money: 35000 credits *Collection Update: Lok Revenants Pirate Collection - Steal Lab Data Collection. Note: Not Repeatable. Combat. Tasks: *Find the Imperial Research Facility *Steal the Lab Data, which can be found in terminals at the following locations: /way white 874 1 -4200 Data 1; /way white 855 1 -4211 Data 2; /way white 905 -6 -4248 Data 3; /way white 920 -6 -4276 Data 4; /way white 918 13 -4178 Data 5; /way white 883 1 -4183 Data 6; /way white 921 -6 -4192 Data 7; /way white 806 -6 -4228 Data 8; /way white 857 -6 -4265 Data 9; /way white 831 1 -4152 Data 10; *Return to Stuvany Inglen. Completing all three of Stuvany's Quests will award players the "Lok Revenants Brigand Badge" and the Lok Revenant Rug. Category:Nym's Themepark Category:Lok NPCs Category:CL 60 and higher Category:Lok quests